


J.A.M.E.S - Uma História Romanogers

by RomanogersStashaShipper2017



Series: Romanogers Movies Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Junior (1994), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersStashaShipper2017/pseuds/RomanogersStashaShipper2017
Summary: Steve Rogers é um cientista que desenvolve uma droga capaz de evitar abortos espontâneos, mas precisa ser testada em humanos. Porém, sua criação é negada pelo Conselho de Medicina. Mas, com a ajuda de Tony Stark, eles resolvem testar escondido, a droga em um humano. E quem é a cobaia escolhida? Sim, o próprio Steve.Fanfic baseada no filme "Junior", de 1994, estrelado por Arnold Schwarzenegger e Danny DeVito.





	1. O Grande Dia - Parte 01

**POV de Steve**

O despertador toca, mas eu já estou acordado, mirando o teto. Enfim, o grande dia chega. Hoje eu saberei se um ano de pesquisas, testes e noites em claro valeram a pena. Afinal, não é todo dia que você cria uma droga que é capaz de ajudar mulheres com problemas de fertilidade, que forma uma espécie de barreira que protege o feto, ajudando-o a se desenvolver e evitando em quase 100% abortos espontâneos, comuns no primeiro trimestre.

Durante todo esse tempo, foram feitos testes em chimpanzés com históricos de abortos constantes, obtendo resultado positivo na eficiência da droga. Agora, só precisava saber se o mesmo irá acontecer com seres humanos. E é isso que eu pretendo conseguir hoje; aprovação do Conselho de Medicina. 

Então, para o meu dia começar bem, me levanto da cama com o pé direito. Vou até o banheiro, jogar uma água no rosto. Troco meu pijama pela roupa de caminhada – uma calça moletom e uma camiseta –, coloco meu tênis, pego os meus óculos sobre o criado mudo – não vejo nada sem eles – e parto para a minha corrida matinal diária.

Volto exatamente uma hora depois, suado, porém, bem disposto. Sempre me sinto mais revigorado após uma corrida e vou precisar de muita energia hoje. Tomo um banho relaxante, escolho meu melhor terno e, enquanto coloco a gravata, me observo no espelho.

– Hoje é o seu grande dia, Rogers. – falo pra mim, dando um sorriso fechado.

Na cozinha, preparo um rápido café da manhã, composto de fatias de bolo, maçã e suco. Quando estou no fim, ouço meu celular vibrar sobre o balcão. Dando uma olhada no visor, vejo o ícone de mensagem. Clico duas vezes e vejo que é de Tony. 

_"Bom dia, Rogers. Pronto pra hoje?"_

Eu teclo um "bom dia", seguido de um polegar pra cima. 

Segundos depois, outra mensagem chega.

_"Beleza, então. Te vejo lá?"_

Teclo _"Te vejo lá"_ e coloco o celular sobre o balcão.

Olho o meu relógio de pulso. Marcava 07h15. Coloco a louça suja na pia, lavando-a. Não gosto de bagunça. Dou uma corridinha até o banheiro e escovo os dentes. 

Vou para a sala e pego as pastas que teria de levar. Depois de checar uma por uma, pego a minha maleta, carteira, celular e casaco – infelizmente, não possuía carro. Ainda teria de passar na faculdade antes de ir para a audiência. Abro a porta e saio. Ah! Mas com o pé direito.

**POV de Tony**

_"Te vejo lá."_

Leio a mensagem de Steve, enquanto chego à minha clínica. Estaciono o carro e subo as escadas até o segundo andar. Ao entrar, vejo que a recepção está lotada. Dou um rápido "bom dia" a todos e me dirijo ao balcão da recepção. 

– Bom dia, Helen.

Helen está arrumando alguns papéis.

– Bom dia, doutor.

Olho novamente para a recepção.

– Estamos lotados hoje, hein?

– E como. Mas não se preocupe. Não vai atrapalhar seu horário com a audiência. E a propósito, a primeira paciente já está no consultório.

– Obrigado. 

Eu pego minha lista de pacientes com ela e vou para o corredor. Na direção oposta, vinha Bruce. Nós dividíamos a clínica.

– Bom dia, Tony!

– Bom dia, Banner.

Apertamos as mãos. 

– Preparado pra hoje?

– O Conselho? – faço um gesto com a mão. – É moleza.

– Boa sorte, então. – diz, se afastando.

– Valeu.

Eu chego até o consultório e abro a porta, encontrando uma mulher sentada na maca, com uma enorme barriga.

– Olá, bom dia. – cumprimento, com um sorriso.

– Bom dia, doutor. Estou pronta pra explodir.

– Não hoje, por favor. – brinco, fechando a porta.

**POV de Steve**

Assim que chego ao laboratório onde dou aula, sou recebido com um caloroso "bom dia" dos meus alunos. Abro um sorriso e os cumprimento de volta. 

– Vocês estão bem animados hoje, hein? Isso é bom.

– Hoje é um dia especial. – uma das minhas alunas fala. – O senhor vai arrasar no Conselho. Não é, galera?

Os outros logo a acompanham, com frases positivas, assobios e palmas.

– Obrigado a todos pelo apoio. Mas agora, vamos iniciar nossa aula? – brinco. 

Eles se ajeitam num canto, com seus cadernos na mão, enquanto eu troco meu paletó pelo jaleco. 

...

Duas horas depois, eu termino a aula. Todos os alunos deixam o laboratório. Faltava uma hora para a audiência. Troco meu jaleco pelo paletó, pego minhas pastas e deixo o laboratório, indo até um ponto de táxi. 

**POV de Tony**

Nossa, como o tempo voou... Já está na hora de ir para a audiência. Termino de organizar minha maleta e saio da sala, indo até a recepção, onde encontro Bruce e Helen conversando.

– Galerinha, está na hora.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Tony.

– Estou de dedos cruzados. – Helen me mostra seus dedos cruzados.

– Obrigado, gente. Hoje é o começo de uma nova era. – digo, saindo da recepção, ouvindo um "boa sorte" deles.

Pego as escadas até o estacionamento. Ligo meu carro e parto.

...

**POV de Steve**

Estou sentado na recepção do prédio onde será feita a audiência tem trinta minutos e nada de Tony. Apesar de inteligente e dedicado, era péssimo em cumprir horários. Só espero que ele esteja perto. Cada vez que a porta da entrada se abre, olho para ver se é ele.

Esfrego minhas mãos para aliviar o nervosismo, quando ouço alguém chamar o meu nome. Olho na direção da voz, me levantando em seguida.

– Nick! – estendo a mão para ele, que aperta. – Que bom que pôde vir. 

– Sem problemas. – ele olha em volta. – Onde está Stark?

– Atrasado.

**POV de Tony**

É incrível que quando você está com pressa, tudo parece dar errado. Eu agora estou preso num maldito engarrafamento. Pra completar, meu celular descarregou e não tem como avisar a Steve onde eu estou. E ele provavelmente deve estar pensando barbaridades sobre mim. A minha sorte é que eu estou a duas quadras do prédio, então decido ir a pé. 

Deixo o carro num estacionamento pago, pego minhas coisas e praticamente corro até lá. Depois de uns dez minutos, eu chego ao prédio, suado e ofegante. Vejo Steve e Fury no lobby, conversando e vou até eles.

– Senhores... – digo, quase sem fôlego. – Cheguei.

Eles se viram para mim. Steve me olha de cima abaixo.

– Onde estava?

– Trânsito. Acredita? – coloquei minhas coisas numa cadeira. – Fury! – estendo a mão para ele, que aperta. 

– Stark. 

– E porque está ofegando? – Steve me pergunta.

– Eu tive de deixar meu carro... bem longe daqui e vim andando... Ou melhor, correndo. Cheguei a tempo? 

Quando Steve ia me responder, uma jovem se aproximou da gente.

– Bom dia, senhores. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

– Na hora certa. – murmuro.

Nós a seguimos até o elevador. Ela aperta o botão do sétimo andar. Chegando lá, passamos por outra recepção.

– Por aqui. – ela indica o caminho, até chegarmos em frente à uma porta dupla de madeira. 

Ela abre a porta, revelando o salão. A mesa, em formato de U está rodeada de, no mínimo, umas quinze cadeiras de couro e fica bem no centro. De um lado, uma parede com um enorme espelho, semelhante aos que tem em salas de interrogatório e do outro, as enormes janelas, que vão do chão ao teto. 

– Vocês podem se acomodar aqui. – ela indica três cadeiras do lado das janelas. – Se quiserem, tem café, suco e água ali naquela mesa. – aponta para uma mesinha mais afastada. – Eles logo estarão aqui. 

– Obrigado. – respondemos em uníssono. 

– Com licença. – ela diz, se retirando. 

Steve puxa a cadeira do meio e se senta, sendo seguido por Nick, que puxa a cadeira da esquerda. Eu olho para o espelho em minha frente e ajeito os cabelos. Em seguida, me viro para a janela. Dá pra ver toda a avenida, que ainda está travada com o engarrafamento. Ao fundo, é possível ver parte da ponte Golden Gate. 

– Eles têm uma bela vista daqui. 

– Acho melhor você se sentar, Tony. – escuto Steve falar.

– Eles não vão...

Escuto vozes se aproximando. Rapidamente, me sento do lado direito de Steve.


	2. O Grande Dia - Parte 02

**POV de Steve**

Tudo que me importa agora é conseguir a aprovação do Conselho. Pego as cópias que iria distribuir à eles, checando uma por uma mais uma vez, deixando-as empilhadas num canto.

– Eles têm uma bela vista daqui. – ouço Tony falar. É quando noto que ele estava de pé.

– Acho melhor você se sentar, Tony. – digo.

– Eles não vão... – ele para de falar ao ouvir vozes e corre para se sentar.

Um grupo aparece do outro lado da mesa; duas mulheres e quatro homens. No mesmo instante, eu me levanto, sendo seguido por Tony e Nick.

– Senhores, bom dia. – uma das mulheres diz.

– Bom dia. – respondemos.

O resto do grupo também nos cumprimenta, enquanto se sentam, sendo correspondidos.

– Fiquem à vontade para começarem quando quiser. – a mulher diz, sentando-se em seguida.

– Obrigado. – respondo, respirando fundo para me acalmar.

É agora, penso.

Tony e Nick me olham e se sentam. Eu permaneço de pé.

– Mais uma vez, bom dia a todos. Gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade de nos receber aqui hoje, para divulgar o nosso trabalho. – pego as cópias e me aproximo deles. – Foram feitos dois testes, utilizando chimpanzés como cobaias. – entrego as cópias para eles. – O primeiro teste foi feito em um chimpanzé sem problemas de aborto, primeiramente para ver sua reação à droga. Durante uma semana, acompanhamos o seu comportamento e, após examinar amostras de sangue, não encontramos nenhum tipo de alergia ou reação à droga, como podem ver nesse relatório. – Voltei ao meu lugar, após entregar os relatórios. – Em seguida, foi feito o mesmo teste com chimpanzés com problemas de aborto, obtendo o mesmo resultado. A partir disto, passamos para a segunda fase, testando a droga no mesmo chimpanzé com problemas de aborto. Dois meses depois, constatamos a gestação. Hoje, esse chimpanzé encontra-se no quinto mês, sem apresentar nenhum tipo de complicação. Portanto, com bases nos resultados, venho vos pedir a aprovação para iniciarmos os testes em seres humanos.

Sento-me, ainda sentindo minhas pernas tremerem por causa do nervoso. Mas, mais aliviado. É como se um peso tivesse saído dos meus ombros. Pela primeira vez no dia, pude relaxar. Tinha feito o meu trabalho. O Conselho começou a conversar entre si, observando os papéis. Eu os observava, aguardando o que iriam dizer.

– Mandou bem, Rogers. – Tony sussurra, me dando uma cotovelada de leve.

– Obrigado, Tony. – respondi baixinho.

Após alguns segundos, a mesma mulher se levanta, fazendo-me levantar quase que automaticamente.

– Sr. Rogers, analisaremos os testes e em, no máximo, uma semana, iremos dar o nosso veredicto. Iremos averiguar a funcionalidade desta droga com mais precisão.

Quando eu ia falar, sou interrompido por Tony.

– Desculpe, mas... não entendo o que mais tem de ser averiguado. Acompanhei de perto todo o processo e posso garantir que se ela for testada em humanos, o resultado vai ser mais do que positivo. 

Eu fiquei estático. Passei os olhos de Tony para o Conselho e de volta para ele.

– Tony... – falei, mas ele me ignorou.

– Senhora Conselheira, eu tenho uma clínica especializada em fertilização e recebo muitos casais com problemas para terem filhos, me pedindo ajuda. Por anos eu não tinha o que lhes oferecer. Mas agora... agora eu tenho essa droga. E se vocês...

– Sr. Stark?

Tony é cortado pela Conselheira.

– Sim, senhora?

– Creio que o senhor esteja ciente de que isso aqui é uma audiência e que desrespeito não será tolerado.

– Perdão, mas em momento algum, eu... – começa, mas é interrompido novamente.

– E, como eu disse antes, iremos analisar os testes e dentro de uma semana, daremos o veredicto. Obrigada.

Tony sentou-se derrotado e me olhou. E o encarei seriamente, antes de me levantar. 

– Obrigado pela atenção, Sra. Conselheira.

Ela afirma com a cabeça. Recolho minhas coisas e saio, deixando todos para trás.

**POV de Tony**

Averiguar mais o quê, pelo amor de Deus? A droga funciona e ponto final. E ainda temos que esperar uma semana? Parece que faz de propósito para nos torturar. Eu sei que é o trabalho deles, mas...

Na hora não pensei duas vezes e falei mesmo. E não me arrependo. E, sinceramente, em momento nenhum senti que os ofendi. Mas, fazer o quê? 

E aquele olhar que Rogers me deu... Pensei que ele fosse me matar ali mesmo. Aquela aprovação é importante pra ele, mas é muito mais importante para mim. 

Eu sei o quão frustrante é desejar um filho e não conseguir ter. Não digo isso como profissional, que ouve relatos como esse todos os dias dos meus pacientes. Digo por experiência própria.

Há seis anos, eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo; tinha encontrado a mulher da minha vida. Seu nome? Virgínia Potts, que eu carinhosamente apelidei de "Pepper", por conta de seus cabelos ruivos e sardas.

Eu tinha acabado de inaugurar a clínica junto com Bruce, que foi meu colega de faculdade. Certo dia, Betty Ross, que na época era namorada dele – hoje eles são casados, - foi conhecer o local e levou uma amiga. Era ela. Foi paixão à primeira vista, literalmente.

Alguns dias depois, nos encontramos novamente, no aniversário de Bruce. Ficamos conversando durante toda a festa. Até que tomei coragem e a convidei para jantar. Um mês depois e já estávamos namorando. 

No nosso aniversário de dois anos de namoro, eu a levei para jantar no mesmo lugar que jantamos pela primeira vez. E foi lá que a pedi em casamento. Estava muito nervoso, com medo de ela dizer um sonoro NÃO, mas aí... ela sorriu pra mim e disse um SIM em meio às lágrimas. Três meses depois, ela se tornara a Sra. Stark. 

Dois meses depois e nossas vidas estavam a mil. Minha clínica só andava cheia – não que eu estivesse reclamando – e Pepper não parava em casa, atolada de clientes – ela era designer de interiores. Eram tantos pedidos, que ela chegava a virar noites para dar conta. Até que um dia, ela passou mal e eu a levei para a emergência. O médico diagnosticou esgotamento físico. Era de se esperar com o ritmo que ela estava levando. Mas não era só isso. Ela também estava grávida.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ia ser pai. Fui tomado pela emoção. Mas logo depois que a ficha caiu, foi que me dei conta que um filho estava à caminho e que aquela vida que levávamos não era a ideal para ele. Pepper simplesmente sorriu para mim e sussurrou um "vai ficar tudo bem". Mal sabia ela que aquilo só era o começo de um pesadelo. 

Duas semanas se passaram e ela reduziu sua jornada de trabalho a mais da metade, respeitando a recomendação do médico de repousar e evitar emoções fortes. Eu também reduzi meus pacientes para poder passar mais tempo com ela. 

Certa noite, faltando dias para ela completar três meses, ela acordou sentindo uma dor forte no útero. Chegando ao hospital, depois de esperar uma hora que mais parecia uma eternidade, o médico veio até mim e falou o pior: ela tinha abortado. Aquilo foi como uma bomba. Na hora, eu chorei e muito. Mas tive de engoli-lo, pois precisava ser forte para Pepper. O médico nos explicou que foi algo natural e é comum acontecer, mas que nós poderíamos tentar novamente dentro de alguns meses. 

Três meses depois e nós tentamos. Ela engravidou. Mas, como da outra vez, ela perdeu antes de completar três meses. Aquilo a debilitou muito. Mais ainda quando tentamos meses depois e tivemos o mesmo triste resultado. Com medo de outro aborto, resolvemos procurar ajuda de especialistas, apesar de eu ser um. Ela simplesmente não conseguia manter. Os médicos diziam que esses abortos eram causados por más formações no feto, o que dificultava o seu desenvolvimento, causando o aborto. Então, começamos um tratamento. Com um ano, tentamos novamente e Pepper conseguiu engravidar. Tudo parecia que enfim, iria dar certo. Mas, outra vez, ela abortou.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Nosso casamento estava por um fio. Ela entrou em depressão e eu, me tornei um obcecado em encontrar uma solução para o nosso problema. Virava noites na minha clínica, estudando ali, pesquisando aqui e nada parecia surgir. 

Numa noite, ao chegar em casa do trabalho – nem sei como conseguia trabalhar -, encontrei malas na sala. Pepper estava me deixando. Eu sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. Eu implorei para ela não fazer aquilo, que eu iria achar uma solução, mas não adiantou. Já estava decidida. E eu não pude fazer nada. Depois de três meses, estávamos divorciados.

Minha vida tinha acabado. Nada mais fazia sentido. Tinha perdido tudo o que me importava. E nada iria trazê-la de volta. Era impossível não me sentir culpado.

É aí que Steve Rogers entra na minha vida.

Certo dia, lendo uma revista, vi uma matéria sobre um cientista que estava elaborando uma droga capaz de evitar abortos espontâneos. A resposta às minhas preces estava diante de mim. Parecia um sonho. Logo quis saber mais sobre essa droga. Entrei em contato com Steve, que aceitou me receber em sua residência no Brooklyn. 

Ele me contou que o seu antigo patrocinador rompeu laços com a faculdade onde ele estava criando a droga, cortando as verbas, obrigando-o a abandonar o projeto na metade. Ele até tentou outros patrocinadores, mas ninguém parecia interessado ou não tinha condições de arcar com os custos. Eu disse que poderia conseguir esse patrocínio. Curioso, quis saber o motivo de eu o estar ajudando. Por um segundo, pensei em contar sobre o meu caso e o quanto aquela droga poderia me ajudar, mas decidi guardar para mim. Tinha medo daquilo não funcionar e eu me decepcionar mais uma vez. Então, contei que era apenas um especialista em infertilidade que via uma alternativa para ajudar seus pacientes. E não era de todo modo uma mentira. 

No mesmo dia, entrei em contato com Nick Fury, um ex-professor da faculdade – não meu – onde eu estudei, agora reitor de lá e contei sobre Steve. Depois de longos três dias, tentando convencer seus superiores, ele conseguiu o patrocínio. Em uma semana, Steve já estava instalado lá. 

Conforme os meses foram passando e os resultados se mostrando positivos, tinha cada vez mais certeza de que ali estava a solução para o meu problema. Agora, só faltava testar em um ser humano. O que nos leva aos dias de hoje.

Agora vocês entendem o porquê do meu "apelo". Essa droga é tudo pra mim agora. E saber que dependia de outra pessoa decidir se ela iria ser aceita ou não é um pouco frustrante. 

Na noite daquele dia, deitado na minha cama, não tinha como não me lembrar de tudo o que eu passei. Todo sofrimento, toda dor... Mas, pela primeira vez em anos, iria dormir com a certeza de que dias como aqueles jamais irão se repetir. Agora era só esperar.


	3. Más Notícias

**POV de Tony**

E não é que foi uma semana mesmo? Sete angustiantes dias esperando esse resultado. Eles querem me matar. Nesse meio tempo, tento me concentrar no trabalho. Afinal, não tinha alternativa.

Estou nesse momento, atendendo um jovem casal, que tentou ter um bebê por três anos, mas, diferente do meu caso, a mulher dele não conseguia engravidar. Mas, depois de um tratamento, o tão sonhado filho estava a caminho. 

– Excelente! – digo, depois de ler o resultado dos exames. – Tudo está ocorrendo muito bem com vocês dois, mamãe.

Ela dá um sorriso tímido. 

– Esse garotinho ou garotinha está muito saudável. 

– Fico feliz de ouvir isso, doutor. – diz o pai. – Não sabe o quanto sonhei com esse momento.

Sim, eu sei. E como sei, foi o que eu quis dizer, mas apenas sorri. 

– Eu posso imaginar. Agora, pra tudo continuar assim, continuem com as recomendações e eu espero vocês aqui mês que vem, está bem?

– Pode deixar, doutor. – responde a mulher. 

Nós ficamos de pé. Rodeio a mesa e abraço os dois, guiando-os até a porta. Assim que eles partem, volto para a mesa. Termino de atualizar os dados deles e desligo o computador. Pego meu celular, chaves, carteira e saio da sala, indo para a recepção.

– Algum recado para mim, Helen?

– Não, nenhum.

– Eu vou almoçar, então. Qualquer coisa, você me liga.

– Pode deixar.

Eu deixo o prédio e vou a pé até o restaurante para almoçar.

**POV de Steve**

Uma semana se passou desde a audiência e ainda não saiu o resultado. Eu estou muito nervoso quanto a isso. Eu estaria mais tranqüilo se Tony não tivesse dito aquilo. Eu só espero que eles tenham esquecido esse episódio.

Estou na faculdade, no laboratório precisamente. Estou olhando os novos resultados de Moe, o chimpanzé que está gestante graças à droga e anotando tudo no meu diário pessoal. Como sempre, tudo vai bem com ele e o feto. Alguém entra me chamando. Eu giro a cadeira. Era Maria Hill, secretária de Nick.

– Sim?

– O reitor Fury pediu para o senhor ir encontrá-lo na sala dele agora, se possível.

– Ah, claro. Estarei lá em um minuto. 

– Certo.

Ela sai do laboratório. O que será que ele queria comigo? Termino minhas anotações, guardo os relatórios na pasta e vou até lá. 

...

Negado. Não acreditei quando ouvi. Pra piorar, ainda perdi meu lugar na faculdade. Não tem mais verbas para me manter. 

– Sinto ter que dizer isso, mas preciso que esvazie o laboratório ainda hoje.

– Tudo bem. – foi só o que consegui dizer. Levanto-me lentamente, indo até a porta, até que Nick me chama. Volto-me para ele.

– Eu sinto muito, Steve. Queria poder fazer mais por você. 

– Obrigado, Nick. – abro a porta e saio. 

Ao chegar ao laboratório, fecho as portas e solto o ar de frustração que estava preso em meu peito. Todo um trabalho de um ano jogado no lixo. Maldita hora que deixei o Brooklyn. Se não tivesse ouvido as ideias de Tony... E por falar nele, tenho quase certeza que parte disso é culpa dele. O Conselho deve ter se ofendido muito com aquela afronta e eu fui o prejudicado. Eu sei que ele não fez de propósito, mas estou tão irritado nesse momento que quero descontar em algo ou alguém. Mas não adianta ficar me lamentando. Agora, teria que recolher minhas coisas e ir embora, mais uma vez, sendo obrigado a abandonar o meu projeto.

...

**POV de Tony**

Depois de um caprichado almoço, volto para o prédio, saboreando um sorvete e ouvindo música. Ouvir música enquanto você caminha é tão interessante. É como se você se desligasse do mundo naquele momento. Nada te incomoda. Mas sou "trazido" à realidade ao ouvir a música que eu escutava ser interrompida pelo toque de chamada. Bufo em frustração. Puxo o celular do bolso e vejo o nome Nick Fury na tela. Aperto o ícone verde e falo com o fone.

– Fala Nick! O que você manda? – escuto o que ele tem a dizer. – Tá... tá, eu tô indo.

Ele parece preocupado. Não me disse o que é, só pediu que eu o encontrasse na faculdade. _Será que tem novidades sobre o Conselho_? 

Corro para o meu carro – ainda bem que trouxe a minha chave comigo – e parto para a faculdade. 

...

**POV de Steve**

Depois de guardar todos os meus pertences, dou uma última olhada no laboratório que trabalhei por um ano. Vou sentir muita falta. É quando ouço um choramingo. Era Moe. Vou até uma pequena jaula onde ele ficava e me agacho diante dela.

– Oi... Eu sinto muito, Moe, mas não vou mais poder cuidar de você. – estico meu braço para dentro e afago sua cabeça. – Mas não se preocupe. Você vai ter o seu bebê. Promete que vai cuidar bem dele?

Como se me entendesse, ele segura o meu braço, o que me faz dar um sorriso fechado. Naquele momento, ouço a porta do laboratório se abrir e vozes surgirem. Eu estou num canto onde eles não podem me ver. 

– _Então, senhorita Romanoff, aqui será o seu laboratório._ – reconheço a voz de Nick. 

– _Ele ser... muito grande_! – a mulher, responde.

– _Espero que seja o suficiente para o seu trabalho_.

– _Sim, sim. Muito bom_.

Ambos estão de costas. Eu tento sair sem ser notado, mas Nick se vira.

– E aqui você... – ele se interrompe. – Steve? Você ainda está aqui? Eu pensei que já tivesse ido.

Tava na cara que ele ficou sem jeito. Eu mal tinha saído e outra pessoa já estava ocupando o meu lugar. É duro, mas é a realidade.

– Eu já estou de saída. Só estava me despedindo do Moe. – vou até as minhas coisas sobre a mesa.

– Ah, essa é Natasha Romanoff. Natasha, este é Steve Rogers.

Eu me viro e encaro a moça. Ruiva, bem apessoada e com olhos verdes, que se arregalam quando ouve o meu nome.

– Você ser... Steve Rogers? Боже мой! (Minha nossa!)... – ela diz, e pelo que ela falou por último, deduzo que é estrangeira.

– Você me conhece?

– Eu ler sobre você numa revista. Você estar fazendo algo para solucionar abortos, não?

– Sim. Mas... – olho de soslaio para Nick. – infelizmente, ele foi negado hoje. 

O sorriso que ela tem no rosto se desfaz no mesmo momento.

– Eu... sentir muito. Não saber. – diz, num tom triste.

– Tudo bem. 

Um silêncio estranho se forma ali e eu trato de quebrá-lo.

– Acho melhor ir agora. – me aproximo de Natasha e estendo a mão. – Senhorita Romanoff, espero que aproveite o laboratório.

– Obrigada. – diz, apertando a minha mão.

Viro-me para Nick e repito o gesto. Pego minhas coisas e saio. Tenho a sorte de encontrar um táxi parado no pátio e entro. 

**POV de Tony**

Chego à faculdade e estaciono o carro. Quando estou perto de entrar, vejo Steve entrando num táxi, carregando uma caixa. Eu grito seu nome, mas já era tarde. O táxi partira. O que será que houve? Entro quase correndo no prédio, indo direto para a sala de Nick.

– Ele está no laboratório, Tony. – Maria fala. Fomos colegas de faculdade, apesar de não termos tido muita intimidade na época. Nick foi professor dela e hoje é seu chefe. 

Desço dois lances de escada, e chegando até lá, o encontro de conversa com uma ruiva.

– Nick!

Ele se vira, pedindo licença para a moça e se aproxima de mim.

– Stark.

– O que queria falar comigo?

– Creio ter más notícias, Tony. O resultado do Conselho saiu hoje. E, infelizmente, ele foi negado.

Levo um baque com a notícia. Negado? Como assim, negado? Levo bons segundos para digerir aquela informação. 

– Não pode ser. 

– Mas é. Sinto muito.

Coloco as mãos na cintura e meneio a cabeça, incrédulo.

– Mas... mas o que foi que eles viram para não aceitar?

– Infelizmente, isso eu não sei. E nunca saberemos, já que não vamos mais fazer testes.

– Como assim?

– A diretoria cancelou o projeto e dispensou Rogers. 

– O quê?! Não podem fazer isso.

– Sim, eles podem. 

Fiquei em silêncio, pensando no que estava acontecendo. Steve deve estar uma fera nesse momento. Não tanto quanto eu estou. Olho para o lado e vejo a ruiva, que estava distraída olhando alguma coisa no laboratório.

– E essa aí, quem é? – digo, apontando com a cabeça pra ela.

– Natasha Romanoff. Ela vai trabalhar no laboratório agora. 

– Vocês são rápidos, hein? Steve mal saiu e já colocaram outro no lugar.

– A Diretoria ficou sabendo ontem do resultado e só hoje eles me avisaram, Stark. – disse, se defendendo. – Não tinha como eu fazer nada. 

No mesmo momento, um guarda chega empurrando um carrinho, com uma espécie de freezer redondo e prateado sobre ele.

– Senhor, onde eu coloco isso? – ele pergunta a Nick.

– É com ela. – ele aponta para a Natasha. – Senhorita Romanoff? – ele a chama.

Ela se aproxima, indo até o guarda.

– Ah, sim. Poder colocar aqui mesmo. – ela indica, apontando para um canto. - Cuidado, não? 

– Ela não é daqui, é? – pergunto discretamente a Nick.

– Rússia.

Assim que o guarda descarrega o freezer, ela o abre e uma fumaça de gelo sai, mostrando logo depois uma cestinha com vários tubinhos parecidos com os usados para coletar sangue. Eu me aproximo para ver o que é.

– O que é isso, senhorita? – Nick pergunta a ela.

– Isso ser óvulos congelados. Ser um projeto que eu estar elaborando.

Tinham, no mínimo, uns 50. 

Sabe aquele momento, nos desenhos animados, quando algum personagem tem uma ideia e uma lâmpada se acende sobre a sua cabeça? Foi o que aconteceu comigo. 

– Eu tenho que achar Steve. – digo pra mim, mas Nick escutou.

– O quê?

– Ah, nada não. Eu preciso ir.

Sem esperar que Nick falasse alguma coisa, eu saio correndo. Vou até o estacionamento, entrando no meu carro e voando até a casa dele. 

**POV de Steve**

Eu poderia muito bem ficar em São Francisco. É uma cidade tranquila e boa de morar. Mas, o que mais eu iria fazer aqui? Sem verbas para continuar meu projeto, não iria adiantar nada. O jeito é voltar para o Brooklyn e recomeçar. 

Eu morava num quitinete alugado. Um verdadeiro quadrado. Na "sala", só tinha um sofá de dois lugares, com a TV presa na parede, num ângulo que dava para ver também da cama. No "quarto", tinha um guarda-roupa pequeno e um criado mudo. Na "cozinha", tinha um balcão, que dividia o resto da casa da pia, armários, geladeira e fogão. O banheiro era o único lugar que tinha porta. 

Eu sou um cara grande e geralmente caras grandes gostam de espaço. Mas eu, apesar dos meus 1,83m, não me incomodava com isso. Desde a infância, aprendi a viver "apertado". Eu era tão pobre, que nem cama tinha. Dormia num colchão bem gasto no chão, numa casinha de um cômodo com minha mãe, depois que meu pai morreu. Mas, apesar de hoje viver em melhores condições, nunca me esqueci das dificuldades que passei. 

Pego minhas duas malas e começo a guardar as roupas, sapatos e livros. Quando estou finalizando a primeira mala, ouço batidas na porta. Seria o locatário? Quando cheguei, pedi para falar com ele, mas o mesmo estava ocupado no momento. Vou até a porta e abro, me espantando com quem é.

– Tony?

– Graças a Deus achei você aqui ainda. Eu...

Não deixo que termine de falar, batendo a porta na cara dele. Escuto um gemido. Devo ter acertado seu rosto. 

– _Steve! Qual é, cara? Abre aí, vai._ – ouço-o dizer.

– Vá embora, Tony. – grito. 

Volto para a cama pra terminar de dobrar minhas roupas.

– _Olha, eu sinto muito pelo Conselho, tá legal? Não sei por que eles negaram, se estava praticamente tudo certo_.

– Não terá sido por causa do que você disse a eles? – digo, irônico. 

Vejo que ele não respondeu. Aproveito pra continuar.

– Se você não tivesse me interrompido e falado aquelas bobagens, nada disso teria acontecido.

– _Bobagens? Que história é essa, Rogers? Desde quando falar das condições de meus pacientes, mostrando o quanto a droga ia ajudá-los é bobagem_? 

– Não importa. Agora acabou tudo. Eu vou embora pro Brooklyn e encontrar outro jeito de mostrar meu projeto.

– _Mas eu sei de um jeito. Abre a porta que eu te conto_.

– Não quero saber, Tony.

– _Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não abrir_.

– Vai perder seu tempo, então.

...

Levei quase uma hora para terminar de arrumar as malas, tomar um banho, vestir uma roupa que separei e deixar tudo o mais arrumado possível – apesar de não ter nada fora do lugar. Dou uma última olhada na minha "casa", antes de abrir a porta. Quando abro, levo um susto. Tony estava sentado no chão, dormindo. Coloco as malas num canto e de propósito, bato a porta com força, acordando-o. Quando me vê, se levanta, ajeitando a roupa.

– Você ainda está aqui? – digo, enquanto tranco a porta.

– Eu disse que – ele boceja. – não ia sair daqui enquanto você não me ouvisse.

– Já disse que não quero saber, Tony. – eu o encaro. - Vê se me deixa em paz.

Passo por ele, arrastando as malas. Vou até a portaria, com Tony no meu pé.

– Você não pode ir embora, Steve. Tem muita coisa ainda pra fazer aqui.

– Engraçado, eu não vejo o quê. – digo com ironia e sem encará-lo.

– Que droga, Rogers. Você vai fazer o quê naquele buraco no Brooklyn? Ensinar criançinhas de cinco anos como plantar feijão no algodão? Você não tem futuro lá. 

– E nem aqui.

Bato na portinha da portaria e um senhor aparece, me cumprimentando.

– A chave do meu apartamento. – entrego a chave. – Agradeça ao senhor Williams por mim.

– Pode deixar, senhor Rogers. Boa viagem. 

– Obrigado. 

Pego as malas e vou para a rua, esperar um táxi. Pra minha sorte, um está passando. Eu faço sinal e ele para. Abre o porta-malas e eu coloco as malas lá.

– Steve, por favor. Só me ouve. Eu tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender.

Eu o ignoro, indo para o banco de passageiros. Antes de entrar no carro, eu o olho. 

– Adeus, Tony. Tenha uma boa vida.

Entro no táxi, que parte.

**POV de Tony**

Steve é osso duro de roer. Nem se quer me deu a chance de falar da brilhante ideia que tive pra levar o projeto adiante. Mas ele não sabe que eu sou uma pessoa que não desiste tão facilmente. Ele ainda iria me agradecer por isso. 

Corro para o meu carro e dirijo até o aeroporto. Chegando lá, um inferno de tanta gente. Como achar Steve? Fui até o painel e olhei vôos para Nova York. Achei um que estava saindo em poucos minutos. Corri até o guichê e lá estava ele, se destacando no meio de todos por conta da sua altura. Esperei que ele saísse da fila para abordá-lo. Assim que pegou a passagem e se virou para sair, deu de cara comigo. O sorriso que tinha em seu rosto desapareceu em fração de segundos.

– Eu não vou desistir tão fácil, Steve.

Ele me ignora, passando por mim. Eu bufo de frustração e o sigo.

– Olha, só me escuta. Enquanto eu estava esperando você abrir a porta pra mim, eu falei com um pessoal conhecido, do Canadá...

– Tony, adeus. – ele me corta, mas eu o ignoro.

–... e eles estão dispostos a financiar o projeto, contanto que eu lhes mostre um resultado positivo.

– E como você vai fazer isso sem a aprovação do Conselho, gênio? – ele diz, ainda caminhando, sem olhar pra mim.

– Eles não precisam saber. E gênio eu sempre sou. 

– E que mulher vai aceitar se arriscar, Tony?

– Aí é que tá a parte interessante disso. Não precisa ser uma mulher.

Dito aquilo, ele estanca e se vira pra mim, com o cenho franzido.

– Como assim?

– A droga não precisa identificar o sexo da pessoa. É só ter alguns hormônios aqui e ali e pronto. Quer prova melhor do que Moe? Macho e grávido.

– Você quer testar num homem, é isso?

– Caso não encontremos nenhuma mulher disposta. Como eu disse, o sexo não importa. 

Olho para Steve de cima a baixo. Na casa dos vinte, forte... parece saudável. Daria uma boa cobaia, penso. 

– Me diga, Rogers, você tem alguma alergia que eu deva saber?

– Porque você... – ele para de falar ao entender o que eu quis dizer. – Você quer testar em mim? – ele balança a cabeça. – Você só pode estar louco. 

Ele vai embora.

– Steve, espera aí. – corro atrás dele.

Ele chega ao portão de embarque e ali eu não posso passar.

– Steve! Espere! – grito, mas ele não me ouve. 

E agora? Tenho a ideia de comprar uma passagem. Corro até o guinche e compro uma passagem. Tomara que ainda dê tempo. Pra minha sorte, está vazio.

– São $265,00 dólares, senhor. – a atendente me diz.

– Isso tudo? Nova York é logo ali. – a contragosto, tiro o cartão e entrego a ela. – Steve, você vai me devolver cada centavo. – murmuro. 

Depois de finalizar tudo, ela me entrega a passagem.

– Boa viagem, senhor.

– Obrigado. 

Eu volto correndo para o portão. Uma multidão se exprimia pelo corredor para chegar ao avião. Novamente, Steve, por ser alto, se destaca no meio deles e fica fácil de identificá-lo. Atravesso aquele povo todo e consigo alcançá-lo.

– Te peguei. – digo, tocando em seu ombro. – Continuando... – ele me olha de soslaio. – Você não vai ficar até o final. O primeiro trimestre é o suficiente. Só preciso de um óvulo. Depois de terminar o trimestre, mandamos todos os dados para eles e pronto! Que tal?

Ele, como muitas vezes naquele dia, me ignora, se apressando e me deixando pra trás. A aeromoça lhe indica o seu assento. O meu, infelizmente, ficava do outro lado. Mas ainda faltavam muitas pessoas para entrar, então dava tempo para eu conseguir convencê-lo a ficar antes de o avião decolar. Eu o encontro em seu assento, de olhos fechados e me aproximo.

– Eu achei que você era um cientista, Rogers.

Ele abre os olhos azuis e me encara.

– E eu não sou? – pergunta, com ironia.

– Não. Cientistas lutam por seus projetos a todo custo e não se abatem com qualquer coisa.

– Agora o Conselho é qualquer coisa?

– Você me entendeu. Quantos aí ouviram um "não", mas mesmo assim continuaram naquilo que acreditam? 

Ele não responde. 

– Quantos foram rotulados de "loucos" por aparecer com uma ideia considerada impossível e hoje esfrega na cara de seus acusadores o sucesso?

Alguém toca meu ombro. Era uma aeromoça. 

– Senhor, preciso pedir que se sente, por favor. Já vamos decolar.

– Só um segundinho. – digo. Ela se afasta, indo atender outro passageiro.

– Isso tudo é pra me convencer a ficar?

– É. E sabe por que estou fazendo isso? Porque diferente de você, eu não desisto tão fácil das coisas. Eu vou até o fim. E eu não estaria agora na sua frente se tudo isso não valesse a pena. 

Ele fica pensativo. 

– Você não tem nada a perder. Porque não dá uma chance?

Ele continua pensativo. 

– Essa droga vai revolucionar o ramo da medicina, Steve. Vamos ser grandes. Isso, se você quiser participar. 

Eu me calo, cruzando os braços.

– Talvez... você esteja certo. – ele fala, depois de um tempo.

Eu dou um sorriso de canto vitorioso.

– Então... Vai voltar pro Brooklyn sentindo pena de você mesmo ou vai ficar e mostrar do que você é feito?

Ele abre um sorriso.

– Você aceitar isso como um sim.


	4. O Teste - Parte 01

**POV de Steve**

Eu odeio admitir, mas Tony está certo. Eu estava desistindo muito fácil. Logo eu, que lutei tanto pra ser reconhecido. E pensando bem, não custa nada tentar. Se ela não funcionasse, aí sim eu ficaria mais conformado.

Tony me leva pra casa. Fico feliz de encontrar o porteiro e saber que ela ainda é minha. Ele disse que nem chegou a entregar a chave ao dono. 

Após me ajudar com as malas, Tony e eu conversamos na sala. Quer dizer, ele no sofá e eu na cama, enquanto degustávamos uma taça de vinho.

– Você precisa conseguir um lugar melhor. E maior. – disse, olhando em volta. – Não se sente sufocado?

– Até que não. Estou acostumando a lugares pequenos.

– Eu não. Gosto de espaço. E por falar em espaço, acho melhor você se mudar pra minha casa durante o teste. Assim fica mais fácil pra acompanhar você.

– Precisa mesmo?

– Bom, eu não posso vir pra cá, porque – disse, gesticulando para todos os lados. – não tem condições. Não podemos ir para a faculdade. Então, o jeito é a minha casa. Lá é legal. Você vai gostar.

– E quando começamos?

– Eu só preciso conseguir um óvulo. Creio que amanhã mesmo eu consiga isso. Vou tentar falar com meu amigo hoje e combinar tudo. Assim que pegar, marcamos. 

Eu concordo com a cabeça, bebendo o resto do meu vinho. 

– Bom, é melhor eu ir agora.

Tony se levanta, colocando a taça sobre a mesinha de centro. Eu limpo a garganta e o encaro.

– O quê?

– A pia é logo ali. – aponto.

Ele olha pra pia, depois pra mim e ri, pegando a taça.

– Você e essa sua mania de limpeza... – diz, indo até a pia. 

– Eu gosto de organização. É diferente. – rebato, me levantando.

Colocamos as taças na pia. Saímos do apartamento e caminhamos até o carro dele. Ele o rodeia e abre a porta. Antes de entrar, ele diz:

– Fico feliz que tenha ficado, Steve.

– Obrigado por insistir.

– Vai valer a pena. Você vai ver.

Ele entra no carro, mas volta logo depois. 

– Ah, você me deve $265,00 dólares.

– De quê? – franzo o cenho.

– Eu tive que pagar por aquela passagem. 

– Quando a droga funcionar e formos ricos, te dou até o décuplo disso.

Ele abre um sorriso.

– É assim que se fala.

Ele entra no carro e parte. Eu espero até que ele dobre a esquina e entro.

**POV de Tony**

Caramba, que dia louco. Primeiro, a rejeição do Conselho, seguido do corte da verba na faculdade, a quase partida de Steve e todas as minhas esperanças de um dia poder dar um filho à Pepper, tudo se perdendo em uma só hora. 

Pelo menos, consegui evitar que Steve partisse. Agora, tudo o que me interessa é fazer essa droga funcionar e poder esfregar o resultado na cara do Conselho, principalmente daquela Conselheira. Ah, o doce gosto da vingança...

Bom, pra isso acontecer, eu preciso de um óvulo. E eu sei onde conseguir um.

Depois de dar um pulinho na clínica antes de fechar, vou para a faculdade. Já estava anoitecendo e alguns alunos ainda estavam no pátio. Aproveito o movimento para ir até o laboratório. Dou uma espiada básica pela porta. Só tinha uma luz acessa e não tinha ninguém. Perfeito. Não queria ser visto. Entro e procuro pelo freezer redondo da russa, torcendo para ele estar lá, encontrando-o num cantinho. 

– Aí está você. – falo baixinho.

Dou outra olhada em volta antes de abri-lo. Uma fumaça de gelo me envolve e sou obrigado a dar dois passos pra trás. Quando a fumaça se dissipa, volto a me inclinar diante dele, vendo a bandeja com os tubinhos. É aí que eu percebo que cada um tinha um nome. _Droga_ , penso. Não tinha visto isso antes. E agora? Se eu pegar um, ela vai notar que está faltando. Mas e daí? Ela não vai ver que fui eu mesmo. É em nome da ciência.

Olho os diferentes nomes.

– Quem eu vou escolher? – digo, batendo meu indicador na boca.

Um me chamou a atenção. Um de nome J.A.M.E.S. Lembrei-me de um amigo da faculdade chamado James Rhodes. Fazia anos que não o via, desde que partira para a vida militar. Ele me deu muito apoio quando meus pais morreram.

– Em sua homenagem, Rhodes.

Pego o tubinho e coloco num baldinho que trouxe, próprio para transportar materiais laboratoriais congelados. Fecho o freezer e quando estava perto de sair, vejo o chimpanzé que Steve estava cuidando. 

– Olá, rapaz. Como vai? – digo, me aproximando da grade. Ele estava brincando com um ursinho de pelúcia.

– Quem ser você? – alguém diz, tocando meu ombro. 

Com o susto, eu dou um pulo, batendo minhas costas na grade. Quando me recupero, vejo quem é.

– Senhorita Romanoff? – digo, com a mão no peito.

Ela se aproxima.

– Eu conhecer você?

 _Droga_.

– Na verdade, nos vimos hoje cedo. Lembra? Eu vim conversar com Fury. 

Ela me olha confusa.

– Desculpe... estar muito escuro. Não conseguir ver direito.

– Tudo bem. – eu estendo a mão para ela. – Tony Stark.

– Senhor Stark. – ela a aperta. – Muito prazer. Não querer te assustar.

– Não tem problema.

 _Como eu não a vi ali_?

– E o que o senhor fazer aqui? 

E agora? Pensa, Stark.

– Eu... – olho por cima do ombro dela. – O que é aquilo ali? – aponto para trás.

– O quê? – ela se vira. Aproveito para esconder o balde. Ainda bem que ela não tinha visto. – Não ver nada. – ela se vira.

– Achei ter visto alguma coisa. Deve ter sido alguma sombra. Mas me diga, - espalmo as mãos. – não tem medo de ficar aqui sozinha no escuro?

– Não... – ela dá um sorriso fechado. – Eu estar acostumada. E o senhor? O que fazer aqui?

– Ahn, eu? – ela afirma com a cabeça. – Bom, eu vim aqui... ver o pequeno Moe. – digo, me virando para o chimpanzé. – Vim ver se ele estava bem. 

– Oh! – ela se aproxima, indo até a grade, esticando a mão para alisar a cabeça do animal. – Ele ser muito fofo, não? Eu adorar bichos, então pedir a senhor Fury para ficar com ele. 

– Fico feliz por isso. E aposto que Steve também ficará.

Ela se vira para mim.

– Você conhecer o senhor Rogers? Como ele estar? Eu ficar muito triste por ele. 

– Sim, conheço. Trabalhamos juntos no projeto. Ele está bem, apesar de chateado. Mas ele supera.

– Que bom... Eu querer pedir desculpas a ele um dia.

– Por quê?

– Sobre o laboratório. Eu não saber que ser dele. Não querer que ele ficar com dor de mim. 

Eu franzo a testa.

– Dor? Que do... – me interrompo quando entendo o que ela quis dizer. – Você quer dizer mágoa, não é?

– Como?

– Mágoa. Não é dor, é mágoa.

– Oh, sim. Mágoa. Sim, sim. É que eu não falar muito bem seu idioma. 

– Mas você chega lá. – digo, com um sorriso fechado.

– Se o senhor ou senhor Rogers precisar usar aqui, eu ajudar. Não ter problema.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

– Puxa, eu fico muito grato. 

Ela me ofereceu o laboratório. Fiquei até com pena de estar "roubando" um de seus óvulos. Mas eu precisava, então...

Um silêncio se instala. Eu só queria sair dali. 

– Bom, senhorita Romanoff, eu já vou. Está tarde. 

– Eu gostar da conversa.

– Eu também. Foi bom vê-la. E vai ficar por aqui ainda?

– Eu estar terminando umas anotações.

– Se quiser, eu posso te deixar em casa.

– Oh, não precisar. Eu ter carro também.

– Ah, claro. Sem problemas.

E agora? Como eu ia pegar o balde sem que ela percebesse? Vou usar o truque de antes. Olho por cima do ombro dela e aponto para uma janela que ficava no alto atrás dela.

– De novo!

Ela se vira. Coitadinha, ela caiu novamente. Rapidamente, me abaixo e pego o balde, escondendo-o atrás das costas. Ela se vira.

– Eu não ver nada.

– Eu devo estar vendo coisas. Acho que é o sono acumulado. 

– Isso ser ruim. Cuidado.

– Pode deixar. Não fique até tarde. Tchau. – digo, acenando, enquanto ando de costas.

– Ah, certo. Tchau. – ela repete o gesto.

Eu mudo a posição do balde para frente assim que me viro. Essa foi por pouco. 

...

Assim que chego em casa, ligo para Steve e combino tudo para o dia seguinte. 

– _Conseguiu assim tão rápido_?

– Eu te disse que tinha um conhecido. Ele tinha uns de sobra.

– _Que bom_.

– Prepare suas malas.

– _Já estão feitas_.

– Ótimo. Até amanhã, então.

– _Até_. 

Desligo. Olho o relógio. São 20h. Que dia longo! Nada como um vinhozinho pra encerrar a noite. Tomo banho, visto um calção, camiseta branca e coloco o meu robe vermelho. Vou pra sala, onde a lareira já está acessa. Pego uma taça e coloco um pouco de vinho, sentando-me na poltrona, estirando-me completamente. Fecho os olhos e relaxo.

...

**POV de Steve**

_Estou num quarto de hospital. Como fui parar ali? Não me lembro de ter me machucado ou coisa parecida. Mas me sinto cansado, como se tivesse corrido por horas. Olho em volta. O quarto era grande e arejado e estava cheio de flores e balões coloridos. Forço meus olhos para ler o que estava escrito em um deles, mas sem meus óculos fica difícil. Tento me levantar, mas meu corpo dói. De repente a porta se abre e uma moça entra. Uma enfermeira. Ela sorri quando me vê e se aproxima lentamente. Ela trazia algo em seus braços, que não dá pra ver direito até ela se aproximar de mim. Ela ergue os braços em minha direção, me mostrando o que trazia. É um bebê. Embrulhado numa manta branca. Mesmo sem entender porque ela estava me dando ele, o seguro. Ele olha pra mim e aquilo me faz automaticamente sorrir de volta. Quando levanto minha cabeça para falar com a enfermeira, ela tinha desaparecido. Volto a olhar o bebê, que tinha lindos olhos azuis e uma leve penugem loira na cabeça. Parecia... comigo. Um som agudo e irritante toca bem alto, fazendo o bebê, que até então estava tranquilo, começa a chorar. Eu tento acalmá-lo, mas ele chorava cada vez mais. O som aumentava, assim como o choro do bebê. Desesperado, eu acabo gritando também._

Abro os olhos, sentando-me na cama. Olho em volta. Estou na minha casa. Foi um sonho. O som irritante era do meu despertador. Eu aperto um botão e ele desliga. Puxo as cobertas e me levanto da cama. Vou até o banheiro e jogo uma água no rosto. Volto pro quarto e pego minha roupa de caminhada. 

...

Depois de voltar, tomo um banho e o café da manhã. Apesar de organizada, minha casa não estava propriamente limpa. Eu costumava, pelo menos duas vezes por mês, fazer uma boa faxina e já tinha dois meses que eu não conseguia, por conta do corre-corre do projeto. Como eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer durante o dia, a não ser esperar dar o horário de ir encontrar Tony, resolvi matar o tempo assim. Primeiro, ligo o rádio. Gosto de arrumar a casa ouvindo música, principalmente um bom jazz. 

...

**POV de Tony**

Hoje começa o teste da droga. Vou para a clínica, atendo uns pacientes, vou almoçar, volto a atender outros pacientes e finalmente, o fim do expediente chega. Assim que todos saem, ligo para Steve, que em quinze minutos, chega à minha clínica com suas malas.

Depois de colher seu esperma e fazermos a fecundação com o óvulo que eu "peguei emprestado" de Natasha, é a hora de "engravidar" Steve. Usando um ultrassom, escolhemos um cantinho maneiro para implantar o embrião.

– Aqui é melhor. – ele diz, apontando no monitor.

– Você é quem manda, mamãe.

Recebi um revirar de olhos como resposta. Pego a seringa de laboratório e paro diante dele.

– É agora, Steve. Quero que você relaxe.

– Fica difícil vendo uma agulha gigante dessa.

– Você consegue. No três... dois... um!

Eu aplico a seringa no local escolhido, penetrando-a lentamente, vendo o resultado pelo monitor. Depois de despejar tudo, retiro lentamente, limpando o local. Deixo-o descansar um pouco antes de irmos pra casa.

...

Chegando lá, abro a porta e entro, sendo seguido por ele.

– Seja bem vindo ao meu humilde lar.

Ele coloca as malas no chão e olha em volta. Parece impressionado.

– É... você não tava brincando quando disse que gostava de espaço.

– Vem, eu vou lhe mostrar a casa. – digo, enquanto ele tira o casaco e o cachecol, pendurando-os no cabideiro ao lado da porta.

Mostro os cômodos do primeiro andar e depois o levo para o quarto que será dele.

– Espero que goste. 

Abro a porta e dou passagem. Ele entra com as malas, colocando-as num canto. Olha em volta, com as mãos na cintura.

– E então? Gostou?

– É bem maior que meu apartamento.

– Eu diria que é um exagero se não tivesse visto pessoalmente. 

Ele vai até a janela, abrindo a cortina e olhando a rua.

– Aqui parece ser bem tranquilo.

– E é. Quase não se ouve nada. Vai ser perfeito pra você. Paz total. 

Ele se vira, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

– E aquela porta ali? – aponta.

Eu me viro.

– Ah, é o seu banheiro. Esse é o único quarto, além do meu, que tem um. Assim, você fica mais à vontade.

Ele caminha até a porta do banheiro e a abre, dando uma olhada rápida e fechando novamente. Depois, vai até a cama e nota uma maleta prateada sobre ela.

– E essa maleta?

– São as doses da droga. – ele abre, revelando vários tubinhos com um líquido azul. – Eu as coloquei aí, para protegê-las melhor. Também programei esse relógio – tiro um relógio de pulso do bolso e o entrego. – para tocar a cada quatro horas. Seis doses por dia deve ser o suficiente, não é? Pelo menos até detectarmos a gravidez.

– Sim. – ele coloca o relógio no pulso. 

– Você já pode começar amanhã mesmo. Creio que em alguns dias, já saberemos se deu certo.


End file.
